Our Hogwarts Years
by newagemarauders
Summary: When five friends from Michigan find out they are witches they find adventure, new friendships and maybe even love. Follow these crazy kids through their years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Mckenna's Point of View- McKenna's House

"Ready?" I asked my friends as we got ready to board the train for Hogwarts. After knowing absolutely nothing about this magical world you would presume that I was scared to be going into something I never even knew existed, well you would be wrong, I was terrified. On the bright side I had my best friends coming with me; we actually received our letters when we were all together.

It was a bright sunny day when I finally woke up as I looked around I found that I was one of the last ones up, my friend Diana was still sleeping. "Good morning my friends what shall we do today?" I asked a little quieter than I normally would because of Diana.

"I don't know it's your house, but I am a little hungry" Abby stated in her 'I'm better than you tone'.

"You know where the kitchen is" I said in a 'you are not as worthy as you think' tone. Just then a knock filled the room.

"That is probably my mom; I have a lesson today," Jennie said getting up I noticed that she had already gotten ready for the day.

"Okay Jen thanks for coming."

"McKenna that's not my mother," she said, reentering to my basement after a few seconds.

"Well who is it then?"

"I don't know but he has a long white beard and is wearing... I think a bathrobe" I then got up and went to the door followed by the others who were most likely just as curious as I was. When I enter our laundry room I looked through the small window that showed me the driveway. As I looked out I saw an elderly man with a white beard, half moon glasses, and a bathrobe?

"Jennie I don't know this guy. Do any of you?" I asked them. They all shook their heads no. Before we could retreat and hide from the strange man, he was knocking on the door again.

"What do I do?" I asked, panicking.

"You can't just not open the door, he's already seen you," said Diana with a motherly tone. I looked around to see if anyone had anything to say but they all looked at me with a blank expression. I then continued toward the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

When I opened the door I suddenly realized that I was not dressed but calmed down when I remembered that the strange old man was in a bathrobe. "Good morning Ms. Munson... I see that Ms. Peterson, Ms. Baker, Ms. Olsen, and Ms. McMahon are will make my job a bit easier. May I come in?" All I could do was was silent for what felt like hours. Finally Abby spoke up.

"How do you know our names, clearly none of us know you. Who are you anyway?" her voice was quite bitter, which for once, could help us.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am a headmaster at a private school in London. Everything else will be explained in good time. Now may I?" he asked looking hopeful. for some strange reason I seemed to trust him. Don't ask why, I just did. So I nodded my head slowly to let him know it was okay to come in. Everyone looked at me in shock as I moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Are you mental?" Sophia asked, keeping her voice as low as possible so that Dumbledore didn't hear.

"What? I feel like I can trust him for some reason," I whispered back.

"Cause thats a good reason," she snapped back, "What if he kills us!"

"I can assure you that I won't Miss. Baker." Dumbledore informed us. Sophia blushed at the fact she had been caught. The others had already taken seats around the living room. Abby had a heavy vase in her hand to be used as a weapon, and was giving the man a death glare. Diana had her phone, ready to call for help. Jennie looked out the window like she was ready to flee at any sign of trouble or to stand and fight. Sophia was deep in thought, obviously trying to assess the situation and possible outcomes. And there I was, ready to trust this man. But not too ready, because I too picked up my grandfather's sword that was on the wall. All of my friends and I's tactics fit our personalities perfectly. Dumbledore and I were the only ones to sit, the others took positions around the room by doors and heavy objects.

"So what were you saying about a school?" Jennie broke the silence.

"Well, I am the headmaster at a rather special school for special people with special gifts."

"Like an institution? Or mental facility?" Diana inquired.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Some might say that. But in fact, no. It is a school for... you all should sit down before I say any more." The gang looked at each other, Sophia sat first and Jennie followed. But Abby remained standing.

"I'm fine thanks," she scoffed. Dumbledore looked at her for a moment then continued.

"Very well. As I was saying the school I work for is named Hogwarts," Jennie and Sophia chuckled at the name, "It is a school for the magically gifted" finished Dumbledore. We all burst into laughter. Abby was bawling, Jennie was on the floor, Diana looked at the man with pity, Sophia laughed at first and then became silent, I was sitting there stunned for a moment then started giggling uncontrollably. When we all calmed down, we realized that he was just sitting there.

"Wait, you were serious?" Jennie asked.

"This guy is fricken crazy." Abby blurted out.

"Abby!" Diana exclaimed, just like the mother hen that she is.

"No it's quite alright, I get called crazy from time to time." Dumbledore chuckled to himself.

Sophia piped in, "If what you say is true, I'm going to need proof." Dumbledore stood, causing us all to tense up.

"I would expect nothing else Ms. Baker, you know, your parents should be here right now. Excuse me while I go to gather them," Dumbledore said and then vanished in an instant. The group shrieked.

"Man, what drugs are we on?" Jen jokingly asked, trying to lighten the mood. The rest of

the group just stared at her like she was insane, except for Diana who was laughing so hard that she was making weird sounds that we have never heard her make before; and we have heard a lot. Just then we heard a poof and we all turned around even though Diana was still laughing. Right in front of us were our parents with Dumbledore, and they looked like they would be sick at any moment.

"How did you get here?" questioned Diana, who had now stopped laughing.

"Magic, my dear girl," Dumbledore smiled at Diana, "Might you all have enough proof to

say the magic is in fact real?"

"I believe so, sir. But if you don't mind me asking why did you come here? I don't think I

have any magical powers" I inquired.

"Yeah, what makes you believe that we, five random friends in Michigan, have powers?"

Sophia questioned.

"Have you ever had something happen to you, something that you couldn't explain?" I

thought back to my past. There was in fact a number of times that strange things had happened that couldn't be explained and even more since we all became friends.

"Point taken," Abby confirmed.

"But we don't know anything about magic, how would going to a school for it be

beneficial?" Diana asked.

"Well, Ms. McMahon, at Hogwarts you will learn to use a magic and how to wield it to your

advantage."

"How much will this cost us?" Abby's mother asked, then the rest of our parents

echoed the question. Clearly they had already been told about magic.

"They will be going for free because of the exchange program we have set up. We

will also be paying for your trip to London because we couldn't find enough homes for the other American wizards." Dumbledore seemed to have an answer for everything.

"That is very kind of you professor," chimed in Diana's mother.

"Well now I must be on my way, I will bring your parents back to where they were,

oh but before I go, these are for you." He said as he handed each of us a book and two letters. One stating that we were accepted into Hogwarts and a list of school supplies. While the other telling us that we will have to work very hard because we were supposed to start hogwarts four years ago, or for Abby three years ago. Within a few seconds after we got our things, our parents and Dumbledore were gone.

"That was, well... Interesting" Jennie had broken our few minute silence.

That was one month ago, now I am standing on Platform 9 3/4 with my best friends on our way to _**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **_to learn magic and adventure with my friends. This is going to be the best experience of my life; I am sure of it_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

McKenna's POV- The Train Ride

After we said goodbye to our families we entered the train. We walked by compartment after compartment, each one filled with students of all different shapes and sizes doing magical things with their friends; it was truly fascinating. I was watching two ginger boys doing some sort of charm when I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I replied really quickly looking up into a boy about my age's eyes. The boy was taller than me which was unusual, so it was awkward when I had to look up to look him in the eye, I noticed that he had a mix between hazel and brown eyes that were covered by his brown hair.

"Its fine" he mumbled and hurried past.

"Well that was really..." Jennie started.

"Awkward," Abby finished for her.

"He is most likely a shy guy, and he looks like he would be in Hufflepuff." Diana defended.

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" I asked.

"It's one of the houses that we could possibly be sorted in."

"Sounds very nerdy. what saysyou Sophia?" chimed Jenie. "Sophia?"

We looked over to where Sophia used to be standing, but she wasn't there. We started looking for her right away but it didn't take long for us to find her. She was sitting with the two ginger boys who were showing her how some candies worked. The pair of boys were tall; like really tall. Sophia, who had always had the advantage of height, was dwarfed by them in comparison.

The three were laughing when we entered, "Sophia, we lost you!" Diana chirped.

"And I see you've made new friends without us," Abby joked.

"Oh, sorry guys!" She turned to the gingers, "This is Mckenna, Jennie, Diana, and Abby. And this is-"

"Fred," said one. "And George," said the other. They stood up quickly.

Sophia laughed behind them, "No, this is George and this is Fred." She switched them. "It seems as though I've stumbled upon the Hogwarts jokesters. They're in their sixth year."

"Which reminds me," Fred said, "What year are you in? Because I haven't seen you around, and you're too old to be first years. Also, you're American."

"That's because we're from the proud country of America, land of the free and home of the brave!" Jennie cried out.

I jumped in next, "And as for our age, we just found out we were witches a month ago. So we'll be starting as fourth years."

"Except Abby, she has to start in third year. And I was almost a fifth year but my birthday was October," Sophia noted.

"Wicked, American newbies!" The twins shouted in unison. What magic allowed them to talk together? Or was it twin-telepathy?

Diana spoke next, "Do you mind if we share this compartment with you? All the others are full so far."

"You can have it, we have to go find our friend-"

"Lee Jordan," One twin cut off the other, "Find us later, we can introduce you to some people." They got up and began to leave.

"Bye guys," Sophia shouted.

They once again spoke together, "Bye Sophia, and good bye ladies." And then they were gone.

"When did you realize I was gone?"

"Well Mckenna bumped into a shy kid. Diana said he was probably in Huffleduck, and Jennie said it sounded nerdy and asked what you thought. But you weren't there." Abby recalled.

"You mean Hufflepuff, and no, Ravenclaw is the smart one. Hufflepuff is the kind and loyal house. Did anyone besides Diana and I read '_Hogwarts a History'_?"

"Did you seriously think we would read that? You don't know us at all!" Abby told her. Sophia and Diana just looked at us with disappointment in there eyes.

We talked and joked around for awhile until we figured it was time to change into our wizard robes. The bathroom was almost full, so Diana,and Jennie stayed in one bathroom, while Abby, Sophia, and I went to the other farther down the train. We each went into separate stalls until Abby called out, "Hey guys, I'm done. I'll head back to the compartment." Sophia and I told her to go on. When we were done we exited the bathroom carriage. "Come on, let's go find the others," I said and Sophia and I went off. When we had finally reached our compartment, after pushing and prodding other students out of our way, we found it occupied by Diana and Jennie. Four others were also in there. A girl with bushy brown hair, another ginger boy, a boy with black hair and glasses, and the boy I had bumped into earlier. "Hello," I said as I sat down next to the boy I bumped into. Sophia positioned herself next to the ginger boy.

Jennie made introductions, "This is Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Oh and McKenna you remember Neville." I blushed furiously and gave Jennie a glare.

"Sorry about that," We said at the same time, which only made me blush harder. "Well I'm Sophia." She said breaking the awkward silence. The girl with the brown bushy hair was about to say something when the two gingers from earlier barged in. "Well I see that you have met the rest of Gryffindor," the one on the right said while squishing themselves into the tiny compartment. They then basically pushed Ron out of his seat and sat by Sophia. By then we were all uncomfortably close, I noticed that Neville wouldn't look me in the eye. "How do we get into the houses? Do we just choose one?" I asked. I'm sure Jennie would have asked before me but she was too busy talking to Harry about brooms and flying and what not. The twins' faces lit up, "Well, first you have to fight a bear." Sophia looked horrified, "I don't think I could do that morally." They got a kick out of her reaction. The bushy haired girl, Hermione, rolled her eyes. "Fred, George, stop the shenanigans! You get sorted by the Sorting Hat. You should have read '_Hogwarts a History'._"

"I did!" Diana and Sophia shouted together.

"Finally, someone else read it besides me!" She said smiling.

The twins sarcastically voiced their opinion, "I can't believe it, you're a reader! We thought you were cool," they shouted at Sophia. "She may be a reader, but she uses her knowledge to mock others!" I told them. Neville glanced at me before quickly glancing away. What was up with him? "I don't know-" "-she'll have to prove herself If she wants to be our friend." The twins finished each other's sentences. Sophia gave an exasperated sigh, but kept smiling. The three started talking about ways she could redeem herself, Diana and Hermione were talking, and Jennie was conversing with Harry and Ron about something called a chaser. So that left Neville and I, who would look at me then look back like he wasn't, but then again I was doing the same thing. I have always been kinda awkward around people I don't know. "Where's Abby?" Jennie pointed out. Oh crap, I should have noticed the lack of snarky comments. "She told Mckenna and I she was coming back here when she was done changing." Sophia told them. "Well we are almost there, you will be able to find her on the platform," Neville finally said. I was amazed that he had actually said something. As if on cue the train came to a lurching stop. I fell against Neville. "We shouldn't make this a habit." I joked. He just smiled. I stood up to see everyone else had been throw as well. Diana was on the floor, Sophia was thrown against one of the twins, Fred I think, how she tells them apart puzzles me, especially since she's only known them for a little bit. Jennie was untangling herself from Hermione and Harry. We then all escaped from the small compartment but we soon were all separated. I fought my way off the train. "FIrst years and exchange students over here!" a hairy man shouted through the crowd. My friends and I managed to make our way to him. I tried not to be bothered by the contstant whispering about the exchange students, aka us. "Abby!" Diana shouted suddenly! We all turned to look for her when I finally found her she looked, how do I put it... like she had just been swept off her feet. "Wow, you look happy!" Jennie told her as she approached us. "Where were you?" Sophia asked. "I will tell you when we get on the boats." she blushed. We followed the large man and small first years to the boats, there were a few other larger kids like us. We all squeezed into a boat, hoping it was enchanted not to sink under our weight.

"Oh before I forget, do not take anything that Fred and George give you! They're making products for a joke shop, and are eager for test subjects," Sophia warned. We looked and her then focused on Abby.

"So will you tell us now?" Diana gushed, obviously wanting the latest gossip.

"Well," Abby started "As I was headed back to the compartment I bumped into this really hot guy and-" Diana cut her off.

"What does he look like!?"

"Excuse me I was talking," Abby complained. After that we all started arguing and talking over each other by the time we settled back down. We had reached the other side of the lake so we never got to hear about Abby's new love interest.

We continued to follow everyone to the castle and I was as nervous as ever. '_What if I don't get into a house with any of my friends?' 'What if it was a mistake and I'm not even a witch and I have to go home without my friends?' _I didn't have time to think of anymore what ifs because we were already making our way into the castle, which was huge by the way.

When we arrived at the castle some elderly woman ushered all of us into a room. She began explaining the sorting and we all sort of zoned out. Hermione told me once, I didn't need to hear it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**McKenna's POV- Our Houses **

"This way, if you please." She said as she brought us into what was appropriately named the Great Hall. I saw Neville and the rest of the Gryffindors sat at one giant table. Neville saw me and actually smiled at me so I smiled back. Sophia waved to the twins, who were next to a kid with dreadlocks, and they gave her thumbs ups. Jennie got smile from Harry and Ron, and Diana got one from Hermione. The lady brought out a hat and a stool. So this was the mystical sorting hat everyone was talking about. I didn't see what was so great about it, and then it opened its mouth and started to sing. I was too freaked out to listen, but when it had finished everyone the lady, Mcgonagall started to read off names of the first years. They were in alphabetical order so I would be in the middle. But she passed the M's. Was their a mistake? Was I not supposed to be here? None of my friends were called, so as the list came to an end it was just us and four other kids. "This year we will be having 9 students from America joining us. They will now be sorted. Baker, Sophia." She called. Sophia nervously walked to the stool and sat, giving us a nervous glance. The hat was placed on her head. It sat there, Sophia looked like she was whispering to it. The rest of the hall remained quite.

Finally the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!" Sophia smiled and raced over to a table that was cheering immensely. She gave us a small grin and sat with them. The twins seemed disappointed. Two of the four students went before Diana had, one was sorted into, Ravenclaw and the other Hufflepuff.

"McMahon, Diana." Diana slowly walked up and took a seat. It looked like she was whispering to the hat too. The hat sat on her head for less time than Sophia's, but it was still quite some time before it reached a decision.

After much anticipation it shouted, "Better be, GRYFFINDOR!" The table stood up and cheered. She took a seat next to Hermione. Oh no, were already being separated.

After one more name it was my turn, "Munson, Mckenna." I took a deep breath and starting walking, hoping my legs wouldn't give out. After what seemed like miles I reached the hat, I sat down while the hat was placed on my head. The Hat spoke to me and I'm sure I jumped, but no one laughed.

"You are a very kind, honest, person I can see, but you have the possibility of being brave when needed, but just to be safe it will be," It paused then shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" My heart sank but I smiled anyway. I looked over at Neville who had a sad smile on his face but was clapping with the rest of his house.

I took a seat next to an older boy as Abby was called up to the hat. Almost as soon as it was put on her head it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" She raced over to the farthest table, and sat next to a pale blonde boy, was that the boy she mentioned? Wait, each of us was in a different house, Jennie was lucky. She got to be with one of us no matter what. I hope she gets Hufflepuff. But just as fast as Abby was sorted so was she. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat's cry echoed through the hall. Jen raced to sit next to Harry. I'm alone I thought to myself. I am not the greatest at making friends but Hufflepuff's were supposed to be friendly right? And right then a tall handsome boy spoke to me.

"Hi, I'm Cedric Diggory." he said holding his hand out as a friendly gesture.

"I'm McKenna Munson." I said as I shook his hand.

"So, you're from America right?" He asked with curiosity on his face. Why was he talking to me? I'm sure he has other companions. Maybe this what it means to be a Hufflepuff, I was curious so I asked.

"What is a Hufflepuff?" he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders to inform me that there was not a true answer. Dumbledore got up and made a speech that I didn't really pay attention to except that something called the triwizard tournament was taking place at hogwarts and two other schools would come later in the year to compete as well. After that a feast appeared right before my eyes on the table. I did what any person would do; I grabbed large helpings and shoveled them onto my plate. After the feast I followed Cedric to the Hufflepuff common room which I learned was by the kitchen. When we entered the common room it was unlike anything that I had seen before. It was circular with burnished copper almost everywhere, along with many different species of plants that I had never seen before. There were also overstuffed couches and chairs that were yellow and black. While I was looking about I hadn't notice Cedric come stand next to me. He tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to a circle on the wall. I don't remember what he said exactly, just that that was the girls dormitories if I wanted to go sleep. I nodded a thank you and went to it. I saw the big four poster beds covered in patchwork quilts and I knew that this was the house I was supposed to be in; this is where I belonged. I took the bed that my things were set on of course, changed, then climbed into the big bed immediately engulfed by the warmness of the quilt and soon fell asleep with dreams of learning magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophia's Point of View- Ravenclaw Tower**  
Dinner was splendid, I sat by a third year named Luna. She had some crazier theories, and I found them truly interesting. I heard some others call her "Loopy Luna," which wasn't really fair to her. But other than that everyone was kind and interesting. While I was waiting for dessert I looked across the sea of uniformed students to my friends. McKenna was conversing with a very attractive older male. Abby was listening to a pale blonde boy. And Diana and Jennie were laughing with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Farther down the table the twins were joking with a dreadlocked boy. Though the Ravenclaw table was cool, I miss my friends, new and old. I longed for the days in the school cafeteria where we would shout at each other for to oddest things.  
After the feast Dumbledore explained this thing called the Triwizard Tournament. Upon which Fred shouted, "You're joking!" That boy. When the announcement was over we were dismissed for bed. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins headed downstairs, while Gryffindors and Ravenclaws continued up. I quickly fell into step with Diana and Jen, but kept an eye on the other Ravenclaws.  
"Hello my friends, too long it has been, too long indeed." I greeted them.  
"Hey chica. " Diana responded. "How was the Ravenclaw table?"  
"Really cool actually, tons of weird conversations. Some underage students already have ideas for tricking the judge."  
"Seriously, because we need a way to enter. And if you want to make up for being a bookworm, now's your chance." Fred had come up behind us, George next to him.  
"Fred, you can come up with nosebleed nuggets, but you can't think of an aging potion?"  
"I have to know," Diana interjected, "how can you already tell them apart?"  
"Simple, Fred here has a scar on his nose and George has a mole on his neck. Plus they just hold themselves differently."  
"No! We've been discovered!" The twins cried in unison. I laughed at their fake turmoil, I didn't want to say it out loud but Fred seemed to be the leader, and George the follower.  
"Welcome back!" A portrait yelled at us and waved. I stared in awe, all of the pictures were moving, shouting to old students and telling stories.  
Diana yelled in front of me, "Come on!" I raced to catch up.  
"Those portraits sit there all day watching everyone, imagine all the secrets they might hold, or blackmail! I realize we never caused mischief at home, but Hakuna Matata! Were witches, we do what we want!" I exclaimed. Jennie seemed to already have ideas turning in her devious mind as we continued forward. Diana rolled her eyes at us, she would protest the trouble making at first, but would join in eventually.  
"Be Careful, the stairs like to move." Harry warned Jennie. What kind of weird joke was that? I took another step onto the next staircase, when it did in fact begin to move. I would have fallen if a pair of strong arms hadn't of reached out and pulled me back.  
"Oh my god are you okay?" Diana quickly asked me, her motherly instincts going into hyperdrive.  
"Yeah I'm fine, just my usual near death experience. That has to be some sort of fire hazard or safety violation!" I responded, "Thanks for saving me Fred."  
"It's my job as a Gryffindor to rescue maidens in distress." He gave me a short bow, and I laughed at his chivalry.  
The other Ravenclaws kept going up while Gryffindors turned right. "Night guys," I yelled as I hurried after my house. We kept heading up, and went to the top of a winding staircase. Our prefect explained that we had to answer a question or riddle to get in, and the question was given to us by an eagle, which was our emblem.  
"Wait, were RAVENclaw, why is our symbol an eagle?" I asked.  
"That question has been pondered by many, and none have come up with an answer." He answered. The eagle gave us the question, but I couldn't hear it over some annoying asian girl named Cho and her friend. They wouldn't stop talking about some boy named Cedric. Luckily someone else up front answered the riddle and we were all let in. I felt wonder struck in the common room. It had tall arched windows and ceilings. It was circular and had a few window seats. Plush couches worn from hours of sitting were scattered around the room. A fire roared and warmed us from the storm outside. Books lay everywhere, on shelves, and tables. The entire room was covered in blue and bronze, the ceiling and floor looked like the sky, giving off a feeling of serenity. Two staircases led even farther upward. Girls walked up one and boys another. I followed the females up until I came upon a door that read fourth year girls. I stumbled to the bed closest to door that my stuff was set by. I fished out my pajamas and walked to the bathroom. I changed and looked in the mirror, my brown-almost-black eyes stared back. They were an odd shape that made people question if I was Asian (I'm Italian), my long brown hair was a mess, so I quickly ran a brush through it. When I left the bathroom still no one was in the room. I put my old clothes away and grabbed a quill and piece of paper. I adjusted the strange feeling utensil in my hand, and scribbled McKenna a letter.  
Hey Munson,  
What's up in Hufflepuff? I'm disappointed we're not all together for houses but we get classes together. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the twins are super cool. And girls I saw you and Neville! Ravenclaw is so cool. Oh on our way up the staircases started moving and I almost fell. But Fred saved me. We came to Hogwarts the right year, because of the Triwizard tournament! I don't want to enter but Fred and George seem eager too. Did you see Jen and Harry, what's up with them? See you later.  
-Sophia  
My owl Salem looked at me with his green eyes as I tied my letter to his leg under his black feathers. "Take this to Mckenna in the Hufflepuff common room. If you can't get it to her, bite the string to get it off your leg and slip it through a window. Then go to the owlery" I opened the window and let Salem go. I hoped he would understand and be fine. The lady at the pet shop told me just to tell him what I wanted him to do, and that he would be fine in storms. I hoped she was right.


	5. Chapter 5

McKenna's Point of View

The next morning I awoke to the sound of tapping on one of the windows by my bed. Naturally I got up to investigate the mysterious tapping noise. Salem, Sophia's owl, was at the half above ground window. So I opened it to see what he had brought. When I pulled the window the crisp autumn air blew in my face. I untied the message from his leg a gave him a treat before he flew off to the owlery.

I then proceed to open it, it read:

_Hey Munson,_  
_What's up in Hufflepuff? I'm disappointed we're not all together for houses but we get classes together. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and the twins are super cool. And girls I saw you and Neville! Ravenclaw is so cool. Oh on our way up the staircases started moving and I almost fell. But Fred saved me. We came to Hogwarts the right year, because of the Triwizard tournament! I don't want to enter but Fred and George seem eager too. Did you see Jen and Harry, what's up with them? See you later._  
_-Sophia_  
I doubt she would be up yet, because she usually sleeps late. So I wrote her back a quick note.  
_Hey Baker,_  
_Not much I am not that great at making friends as you know, but I met this really nice guy who's not too bad looking I think his name is Cedric or something. Anyway I'm happy we get classes together. What are you talking about? You know how weird I am around guys. Anyway, I will see you at breakfast maybe and if not then lunch. Ta ta my darling! _  
_-McKenna_

I then pushed my strawberry blonde hair away from my eyes, then went into my trunk to retrieve my mirror so I can see how much work I have to do today. As I looked into the mirror I noticed that I was paler than I normally am, my hair was a wreck, and I looked half alive. I got to work right away retrieving my proper uniform, makeup and hair brush. After about an hour of preparing I felt ready enough to go up for breakfast. I had just passed the kitchen when I heard my name being called, I turned to find Cedric running after me.

"Hey!" I shouted to him as he jogged up to me. He explained parts of the castle to me as we made our way to the great hall. Unlike the night before, people from other houses were jumbled together. Sophia was sitting by Jennie, Ron, Hermione, Diana, and Harry. The twins were just walking up to them when I walked in. I bid Cedric a farewell and walked to my friends. No sign of Abby. I sat next to Sophia who was across from Diana and Fred.

"Hey girlie! Got to your letter," She told me. Her Ravenclaw uniform clashed with the surrounding Gryffindors'. I grabbed some toast and put butter on it.

"Yep, got yours this morning." I told her, then Neville came in and sat across from me. Sophia immediately glanced at me and I gave her my bugg off look.

"What are you doing with your faces?" George asked us.

Sophia explained, "We can communicate using expressions. You see, we took dance together and couldn't always talk, so we learned face talk. So now that we're done with dance, we use it to talk privately while in public places. It's kind of like how you guys talk at the same time or finish each other's sentences."

"Dance?" Fred asked. We blushed.

"Yeah, don't question it." I told him. Just as I was about to say something else when Professor Sprout came over to me and handed me a piece of paper with my classes on it, before long we were surrounded by teachers handing out the same piece of paper to everyone. They were our schedules. I glanced over it while munching on my I had Herbology, Transfiguration, Double Divination, and Muggle Studies.

"Trade?" Sophia asked me. Her schedule had Charms, Transfiguration, Double Divination, and Ancient Runes. "Sweet two classes together today, and potions tomorrow, Care of Magical creatures the next." We swapped with the Gryffindors. Diana and Jennie had Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Double Divination and Muggle Studies. The others were almost the same, Hermione had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and Harry and Ron had a break for last class. Based on the others schedules, I deduced that I had astronomy with the Slytherin's tomorrow.

"Where's Abby?" Diana asked. We glanced around and she wasn't in sight. That's weird, I thought Abby would want to talk to us this morning.

"Probably off with her mysterious lover boy. " Jennie huffed. The other kids told us about the teachers until we realised it was time for class. I walked with Jennie to the large outdoor greenhouse. Neville was already there examining some bulbous purple pods on a vine. Jennie and I took our seats behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Diana already was unpacking her stuff when we sat down. We collected pus from Bubotubers. It was very unpleasant. Jennie and I were absolutely disgusted, but laughed at each other when we made strange faces. I was having a difficult time collecting the pus, and unfortunately Neville had noticed. Instead of looking at us as if we were insane (which most guys would), he smiled and walked over. "Oh god" I thought to myself. Why? I don't know, but the one thing I did know was that Jennie was going to embarrass me.

"Hello Neville," She said smiling broadly at me.

"Uh hi. Umm... well since you're new at this I thought I would help," he gestured to the plant and glanced at me before turning his attention to the plant, "you have to squeeze from the sides towards the base of the swelling." He showed us and collected a jar of pus.

"Thanks," I told him while blushing.

Jen butted in before he could reply, "Yes, why thank you. We could have never figured that out without you! We should make sure to check with you more often so we aren't doing things wrong."

Neville looked extremely awkward. "Sure. Try to do just that," he told us before returning to his Bubotubers plant.

"Neville, thank you for helping the new students! Five points to Gryffindor!" Professor Sprout shouted from across the greenhouse.

"Your welcome," Jennie slyly smiled at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Really! I thought squeezing from the top would be better," Diana said. She was oblivious to the events that just conspired and was focusing on the task at hand.

"Thats what she said," Jen mumbled to me under her breath. We burst out laughing and continued the merriness through the rest of the class.

"When we were told that we were magic, I didn't think pus collecting would be something I would learn. I thought we would learn how to... I don't know, pull rabbits out of hats or disappear using smoke clouds!" whined Jennie as we walked out of the greenhouse. Sophia and Abby were on a bench outside watching owls soar above the lake down the hill.

"Compadres! Abby gets to move up to be in our year, despite her age. But the reason she moved up is because Dumbledore is AWESOME!"

"Sophia, way to steal my thunder." Abby complained. We laughed as they approached us. "We got out of charms early and decided to wait for you. Crap! I forgot my text book in the dorms. See ya in class!" She called over her shoulder as she ran away.

"It seems like Abbygail is never around anymore." Diana said.

"And on that note Mckenna and I must be off to transfiguration. Peace out my homies!" Sophia told them. They waved goodbye as we went our separate directions. Sophia and I made our way through the hallways. "If there wasn't an age limit do you think you would enter the tournament?"

"Not sure. Cedric wants to, you know, the boy I mentioned in my letter." I told her.

"Oh My God! There's this fifth year girl named Cho Chang and every one loves her, but she wouldn't shut up about Cedric last night! I was about ready to rip her head off and drop kick it into the lake!" I laughed, "But anyway, I don't think I would enter the tournament even if I could. It seems to stressful and I barely know any magic yet. However I did promise to try to find out what book the aging potion is in for Fred and George."

I nudged her with my shoulder, "Fred and George, huh?"

She smiled at the ground and blushed before shoving her shoulder at me taunting back, "Neville, huh?"

"Don't change the subject! Seriously what's up with you and them?"

"Nothing, they're just really cool."

I rolled my eyes at her. We rounded the corner to see our peers waiting outside the classroom. "We'll finish this discussion later." Then Mcgonagall opened the large doors, signalling starting class.


	6. Chapter 6

Jennie's Point of View-Divination 

Abby, Diana, and I finally reached the staircases, where Sophia and McKenna told us they'd meet us before double divination. I was expecting to see them standing and talking. But in reality we found them riding the moving staircases around, laughing and jumping on and off them. They didn't realise how goofy they looked, but that's how are friend group is. Prioritizing fun over popularity. We quickly walked to the nearest staircase, and went up it before it could move. McKenna and Sophia waited for us on a landing, where they were in discussion with a portrait that featured two men and a skeleton. They seemed to be giving our comrades directions, "Make another left past the painting of the seven squirrels all named Paul, and then you're there." One of the picture men told them.  
"Thanks." Sophia told them before turning to us, "Come on. Let's go!"  
"What was that?" Diana inquired.  
"Oh that's Jeremiah, Joseph, and Joshua, they're brothers. We call them the J-Bros. Joshua's dead, and doesn't know it. So Joseph and Jeremiah hide it from him so he won't feel different. It's sad and lovely all at the same time. But anyway they gave us directions to divination," Sophia explained.  
"Yeah, we wouldn't have needed them. But you guys were late, so we couldn't follow the others to the room," McKenna interjected.  
I jumped to our defense, "Hagrid kept us late to introduce himself. He's a nice guy. When he realized we might be late he wrote Professor Trelawney an excuse note, and was kind enough to include you too."  
"They can thank him later. Now come on!" Abby urged us ahead. McKenna and Sophia led us through the castle following the directions the J-Bros gave them. The directions took us to the north tower.  
Sophia and McKenna muttered under their breath, "Squirrels, squirrels, where are the squirrels." We rounded a corner to hear some weird chattering noises.

"SQUIRRELS!" we rejoiced.

"HEY! Hey, " one of the furry creatures squeaked at us. Soon a chorus of chirps bombarded us with interjections and pleas for acorns.

We ran past toward the end of the corridor where we bounded up a few more steps. "Man those squirrels were _nutty_!" Diana joked.

"Damn, you took the only squirrel pun that comes to mind," I said, "Now where is that class?" Abby coughed behind me and pointed to her right. A silver ladder hung from a trapdoor in the ceiling.

"Up, up, and away!" Sophia shouted as she climbed it.

"To infinity and Beyonce!" Abby followed her.

Mckenna was next, "What kind of class is this?"

Diana went up after her, "What does Beyonce have to do with anything?"

"Everything, my dear child. Beyonce has to do with everything!" I called to her as she disappeared through the hatch. I quickly climbed after my friends. The room above was a mismatched wonderland. Scented candles filled the atmosphere with confusing scents. Twenty tables sat around the room, and colorful pillows were used as seats.

"Late, just I had foreseen. I'm sure Professor Snape held you for a reason. And I hope Peeves didn't cause you too much trouble on your way here." Professor Trelawney said to us as I pulled myself out of the hole in the floor. Her huge eyes peered to us through large glasses.

Diana corrected her, "Actually it was Professor Hagrid."

"And who's Peeves?" I questioned.

The class laughed at the Professor's mistake. A kid who I met last night, Dean, I think, spoke up, "Peeves is the school poltergeist. He's a real pain."

Trelawney attempted to cover her mistake, "I did foresee you would be late. And you did encounter an obstacle, did you not?"

"Actually no. No we didn't," Abby informed her with a considerable amount of sass.

"Whatever you say dear. Please take a seat," Trelawney forced a smile at us. We scurried across the room to the only open tables. They were in front of Ron and Harry. The tables were set for pairs of twos and threes, but after some minor adjustments all five of us sat together.

"She's always that batty. All she says is rubbish, so make up some tragedies and you'll do fine." Harry whispered to us. I gave him a thumbs up and turned my attention to my friends as Trelawney babbled on. They all were looking at me with either quizzical looks or with creepy smiles.

"Shut up," I told them. Professor continued to aimlessly ramble on about the stars and whatnot.

"Now class, as a refresher, use your books to read the tea leaves out of cups. Like I taught you last year," She glanced at us, "old students please assist your newer peers."

"This is complete rubbish. Last year Harry got the grim! Which meant he was going to die. But yet the Boy Who Lives is triumphant again," Ron cried.

"What do you mean 'Boy Who Lived', " I asked.

"Nothing!" Harry blurted out just before Professor Trelawney swooped over to us. She filled our teacups while her abnormal eyes watched my friends and I. The old bat gave us one more glance before moving onto the next table.

The majority of the rest of class was uneventful except for what Diana "saw" in her tea leaves. When it happened, Sophia was turning her cup and head every way possible, trying to make sense of the blob at the bottom of the cup. McKenna was squinting at her own leaf lumps. And Abby was poking at her cup, being the artist that she is, she tried to structure the leaves into the weirdest things. While I had given up altogether, and sought company with Harry. He was just telling me about the Quidditch world cup when Diana went insane. "A C-SECTION!" Our mother-hen's worst fears had been realized. Diana was fun just like the rest of us. But she had a sensible plan, being a doctor with a loving husband, and having wonderful "natural" born children. The thought of having a c-section must have really scared her, because she went in full freak-out mode.

Abby, McKenna, and I laughed at our panicking companion. Sophia chuckled as she grabbed Diana's cup. "Oh come on!" She cried, "Diana this isn't math, where the answer is right in front of you! What you see as a C is actually a crescent moon. I think all your preparation for being a doctor has got you goin crazy," Sophia grabbed a book and furiously flipped through its pages, "Okay, a moon means nearing prosperity or tragedy. Wow, how vague can that be?"

Trelawney snatched the cup out of Diana's hands, "Yes, Miss. Baker, very good. My inner eye sees tragedy in these leaves," she looked at Diana, "I'm sorry my dear." And she swooped off to torment some other students.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mckenna asked.

I spoke up, "Obviously it means Diana will find many watermelons, but then they all die. Making a tragic loss in a farming profit." My voice mocked Trelawney's own.

Abby joined in, "Perhaps the watermelons are a symbolic representation of your inner wants to rebel and defy. But losing them all is the aging process making it impossible for you to rebel."

Harry and Ron's sniggers echoed behind me. "Guys, be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate, and see my future children! How do I tell if they're healthy?" Diana asked.

Abby rolled her eyes at our smart friend's blonde moment, "Like I said before, Divination just doesn't give you answers. It's not like solving for x. You have to... I don't know 'see' or something. The subject itself is cool," her voice lowered, "but I have major doubts about Professor Bug Eyes."

"Bug eyes huh? Haven't heard that one before," Harry told us. "So far there's been puns along the lines of 'her two eyes are so large because of her lack of an inner one'."

"Niiiice," I laughed and high-fived him. About halfway through class we switched to making our star charts from the moment of our birth.

"Does anyone else feel like we're in the second grade again?" Abby commented.

"That is precisely what I feel like." McKenna agreed. We all made remarks before returning to our work. Abby's paler blonde hair fell in her face as she drew saturn. I pulled my own red hair behind my ear, and out of my blue eyes. My friends and I differed a lot in looks, but had some commonalities. Abby had light blonde that framed her round face and blue eyes. Diana featured straight dark blonde hair, her eyes were blue as well, but offered more of a greyish tint. Prominent freckles covered her small nose. Blonde hair was a trait in McKenna as well. Her's was a strawberry blonde, a shade between Diana's and Abby's. It fell just past her shoulders in waves. Unlike the others Sophia brought brown hair to the table, but did sport blonde highlights. It was the longest hair in the group and fell to her shoulder blades, and it was wavy. Brown was a common trait in Sophia, because her eyes were an almost-black-brown colour. My blue eye's matched the rest, but I wore my dark ginger hair short, unlike my long haired comrades.

I looked back at a frustrated Harry. His glasses on the brim of his nose, green eyes sparkling beneath them. Shaggy hair covered most of his forehead, but not all of it. For I could see a unique lightning shaped scar. Since we had met, Harry had constantly been attempting to keep the scar hidden. I was awakened from my thoughts by a purposeful cough from Abby. "Way to be a creeper Jen. Way to be."

Sophia chimed in, "I can see the movie trailers now, 'newly discovered witch, Jennifer, moves across the world to start her magical education. But when a young wizard named Harry catches her eye, will she be able to focus on her studies? Love Spell, coming to a theater near you.'" I just glared at her while everyone laughed.

"Not so fun when it's you, is it Jennie?" McKenna asked while trying to hold back her laughing.

"This is a totally different situation!" I told her, "Besides, I'm not the only one! You and Neville, Sophia and one of the twins, Abby and mystery boy, and Diana and Hermione."

Diana looked confused, "Hermione?"

"Oh please, you guys never stop talking. It's basically the same thing," I explained.

"No it's not. But whatever I know it would be an uphill battle to convince you otherwise." she protested. Arguments were a usual activity for our little group, and when it was one against four, the singular always loses.

Sophia spoke next, "What do you mean, 'one of the twins?'"

McKenna added, "Also, I'm too awkward to even be considered with a male. Especially after one day."

"What I mean," I explained, "is that I'm not the only one who likes a guy and or girl in the group, so why don't you guys just save it." With that I turned back to the star charts. After a while class was ended. Diana, McKenna, and I went to muggle studies while Abby and Sophia headed for Ancient Runes. Being muggle-born and taking muggle studies may seem silly to most. But at least it's an easy A... or whatever the top grade is here.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: I just wanted to take this time to thank you for all the views and to let you know that comments are appreciated. Again thank you and enjoy reading.

Abby's Point of View- Lunch

After dropping my stuff off in the Slytherin common room I made my way up to the Great Hall for lunch. "Abby! Hey, Abby! Abigail!" McKenna raced up to me, "Deaf much?"

"Just the right amount of deaf, thank you," I smiled at her. We strolled into the great hall, where we plopped ourselves down at the Gryffindor table. Sure the other Slytherins warned about hanging with the "wrong crowd," but they were my friends, and rebellion was my forte.

They all stared at me with creepy smiles. Diana spoke first, "Tell us already. I need details on your new man!" The train ride the prior day was not an experience I would soon forget.

_I had just left McKenna and Sophia in the bathroom, and returned to see our compartment still empty. So I turned around on my way back to where they were when I tripped and fell, causing myself to knock over someone._

_"Watch it you-" he started then looked at me. "Hey, you're new. You must be the exchange student from America my father was telling me about." I looked up at the face of a rather tall boy with platinum blonde hair. Next to him were two boulder shaped boys._

_"I'm from America, so what? It's not like I'm the only one." I snapped back. I tried not to let his handsome face phase my cool exterior._

_The boy stuck out his hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy." I took his hand in my own and shook it._

"_Abby Olsen." _

"_Now Abby, Hogwarts has many fine people, like myself. But it also has some undesirables."_

"_Doesn't every place?"_

_He chuckled at my observation, "Well, Abby, you're right. Why don't you come sit with us? I can help you avoid the wrong crowd." I looked back at my empty compartment. My friends would find me soon enough. I nodded and followed Draco and his two goons to their compartment. Inside there was a tall dark skinned boy and a rather unattractive dark haired girl. "Abby this is Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson." The girl, Pansy, sneered at me and the boy's look showed as if he had no interest in me whatsoever. I nodded my head and followed Draco into the compartment. _

_Pansy grabbed Draco and pulled him next to her, "Dracey-poo, why did you invite the weird girl to sit with us?" WTF, weird girl? Dracey-poo? I just smiled but thought about slamming her head in a door repeatedly. I then sat down across from Draco._

"_So Draco, are you excited for all of the events happening this year?" Pansy sneers as she strokes his hair and glares at me._

"_What kind of events?" I ask. Usually I don't admit that I don't know things but I'm actually curious._

_Draco begins to answer but Pugface Prissy Pants interrupts him._

"_Did you hear that Dracey-poo? She doesn't know! Figures, shes not a pure blood. Maybe a half blood, at most. I can practically smell it." I fume at that particular comment. Whatever a half blood was, I didn't think that there was a particularly positive connotation associated with it._

"_Of course she doesn't know, no need to be rude Pansy." Draco moves her hand from his head and gives me an apologetic look. "Besides, what does it matter that she's not pure blood?"_

"_Draco, what has gotten into you?! You're acting strange!" Pugface's face scrunched up with frustration. She was getting red. I tried not to smile. I guess Draco never usually acts like this. _

"_You see Potter this year? Pathetic if you ask me. Really stooped to a new low, even for him." Draco changed the subject. _

"_What's he done this year? Gone off snogging that mudblood Granger?" Pansy cleverly added. Everyone found this quite amusing, especially Pansy. "I bet she'll be in Hufflepuff, that one." She whispered to Draco while grimacing at me,obviously sure that he would be pleased with this observation. He vaguely smiled and gave a noncommittal shrug. The compartment festered with awkwardness after that when the only sound was Pugface loudly breathing through her mouth and cooing at an obviously uninterested Draco. This continued for what seemed like forever until the train came to a screeching halt. _

_My body was flung against Draco's and my head hit his chest with an awkward thunk. Definitely NOT my best first impression by far. I lifted my head and looked into his silver eyes. He laughed a little and rubbed his chest where my head connected with it. Everyone stared. Apparently he didn't act like this frequently... I furiously blushed and scrambled off of his lap. My eyes began to water like they always do when I'm embarrassed or laughing. I blinked away the water and smoothed down my hair._

"_We should be going now," Parkinson observed angrily. "Come Dracey-poo, let's go get a carriage." She dragged him out of the compartment, casting a scathing look in my direction. I heard Draco mutter something about "dirty mudbloods" as the dark haired and boulder boys opened the door to quickly follow them. Thats when I realized, with a jolt of panic, that I was completely lost and had no idea where my friends were. So I pushed my way out into the stream of students and began the search for my friends. Over the crowd I could see Draco's white blond hair being pushed and pulled through the crowd. I also spotted Jennie's red hair and Sophia's dark brown over the students and breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't quite reach them through the river of bodies, so I tried to keep them in sight. As I departed the Hogwarts Express, a big bushy man called all first years and exchange students over, and I finally caught up with the group._

"So basically, I got lost and a guy named Draco Malfoy invited me into his compartment." I summarize the encounter, not feeling the need to explain everything.

Diana whined, "That's not a story, we need juicy details!"

"Wait, Malfoy? Abby noooo! Harry told me about him, he's bad news," Jennie protested.

"But he's nice to me," I cried.

"Abby, no. Noooo way. You can't start trusting random Slytherins!" Jennie argues.

"Yeah Ab, thats not a good idea..." Diana added.

"We don't even know this guy!" Sophia protested.

"That's the point! You don't know him so you can't judge him." Jennie rolled her eyes. She was having none of my arguments. I guess what Potter said was law. Well, it wasn't so far fetched, his companions were nasty enough. Still, they haven't met him. They're judging him unfairly. This irritated me, but when it's four against one you will never win in our group. I silently gave up and joined the group in talking about classes, but I knew what they were all thinking.

Jennie was silently shaming me for my stupidity and it was mixed with unwanted pity. Diana was probably worried about her "poor little friend". And McKenna was most likely not caring. I could only hypothesize that Sophia was thinking something along the lines of a weird ass movie, like; "Just then a fantastic display of fireworks and fairies exploded. Choreographed dancers dropped from the ceiling. "Forever," they Whispered. Draco danced in topless and sang Britney Spears' 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'. He whisked me off my feet and we flew off into the sunset on a baby pony dragon. THE END".

I just hoped they could see Draco like I do.


	8. Chapter 8

McKenna's Point of View- Later on

At Dinner I sat next to Cedric with a loud huff. "So how were your first day of classes?" Cedric chuckled.

"They were fine I guess, I'm just not used to magic yet; everything surprises me. I honestly can't wait until I can just fall into bed" I confided in him as he chuckled at my last comment.

"Everything will be much easier once you get used to the work load." I just smiled at him in response and started adding food to my plate. The rest of dinner was pleasant. Cedric and I talked about our homework load, he offered to help me with some of it. How much fun this year was going to be. Every once in awhile I would glance around at the other tables. At Gryffindor I could see Jennie talking to Harry with a big smile on her face while Diana was talking to Hermione and Neville. Hermione looking honestly interested while Neville looked as if he were crying for help to the others. I could barely see the Ravenclaw table but could see Sophia having an enthusiastic conversation with a blonde haired girl. Slytherin, I couldn't dream of seeing them, but I knew Abby was talking to the boy. When Cedric and I both were finished with our meal we left for the common room together, and tapped on the barrel as I remember from last night. When I stepped through the door I let out a sigh and Cedric looked at me with a puzzled look, but I ignored it. I then continued over to an empty, overstuffed chair and started on my homework for my classes. I had an essay on dental care for muggle studies, which wouldn't be hard, so I started on that. After about an hour I decided that it was time for bed and went to the dormitories. I collapsed on my bed with a huff and the door opened and I just about jumped. I found a girl with long blonde hair entered the room looking very tired.

"Hello!" I started with a sudden burst of energy "I'm McKenna Munson, and you are?"

"Hannah Abbott. It's very nice to meet you, but I'm awfully tired. So if you don't mind being so kind as to be quiet, I will be going to bed." She stated with a bit of sass. So I just nodded and took out a piece of parchment and my quill to scribble a letter to my father. I had promised him once a week I would write if I could go to Hogwarts so I figured this was as good a time as any.

Dear Father and Kate,

I hope you are well, I am enjoying Hogwarts a lot and I have made lots of friends. I assume you already know that I was sorted into Hufflepuff. So this is letter number one of week one I wish you the best.

-McKenna

After that short letter I put my quill away along with the letter. I would give it to Sophia, so she can give it to her owl tomorrow. I pulled the patchwork quilt over my self, and prepared myself for slumber. Just then I spotted a familiar black cat jump on my bed. It was my cat Belle, we had just gotten her before I had left, as a goodbye present. Even though an owl would be more useful. She curled up next to me, her greenish yellow eyes glowing in the dim light. I whispered her a good night before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sophia's Point of View- Wednesday at Lunch

It had been a long morning, full of exhausting classes. So I was ecstatic when we were dismissed to lunch. I entered the great hall with Jennie, we found seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Fred and George were already there, along with a boy with dreadlocks. "Afternoon boys," I told them.

"Afternoon Sophia," they said in unison.

The other boy spoke, "Well since no one seems keen on introducing me, I'll do it myself. Hi, i'm Lee Jordan."

"Hello, Lee Jordan, I offer you many greetings, and the fondest of introductions," I jokingly told him. I grabbed a pitcher and poured myself some water. "So, Lee, tell me what do we do for fun around here? Because so far all we've done is school work."

Jennie agreed, "Yeah, are there parties or movies?"

Lee thought for a moment, "Well there are parties, usually after Quidditch games, which is another activity. But you could hang out by the lake, or in the library. Also third years and up take trips to Hogsmeade. It's the village where the train station is. It has sweet shops, joke shops, pubs, and some other stores. Finally if you're anything like my ginger pals, you could prank."

"Pranking? I could get into that," Jennie grinned evilly. I could almost see the mischief in her mind.

I spoke next, "Okay, everyone talks about Quidditch, and how great it is. But I don't even know how to play. Let alone how to fly."

"Well I would teach you myself, but alas I have a fear of heights. That's why I cominatate the games," Lee told us.

George spoke up, "We could teach you guys! We're beaters on the team. Harry plays seeker, and Ron isn't the worst at being Keeper. Ginny, our sister, sometimes plays chaser."

Fred joined in, "Yeah, I'll ask Dumbledore when we can check out the field. Then we could teach you and your friends how to fly."

"Cool," we told them.

Just then Mckenna and Abby came in. As soon as they sat down Diana stormed into the Great Hall. Her cell phone held above her head. I laughed because she reminded me of the opening scene of 'The Lion King'. She ran to us, "Has anyone else realised our phone don't work here!?"

I grabbed my own phone out of my back pocket. "You mean to tell me, I've been carrying this around for days, just waiting for it to ring!?"

McKenna laughed, "Really, Ravenclaw? Did you think it would?"

Fred, George, and Lee were confused. "What are those?" George inquired.

Abby quickly explained, "You know what phones are, right?" they nodded, "Well it's a mobile version of that." Lee took my phone and fiddled with it.

Fred grabbed it from his hands, and did the same trying to figure it out. Just then a small first year ran up to Jennie. "Are you Jennifer Peterson?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am," He handed her a scroll and ran away. She opened it and skimmed it quickly. "Looks like Dumbledore will be having private lessons with all the new students so that we can catch up. Class is Wednesday at 7, and Sunday at 2, in the classroom next to his office."

Fred interjected before any of us could respond, "Do you have any dance videos on here?"

"Shit, McKenna! Why did you have to tell them about dance," I cried.

"I remember it being you who told them about dance, also no." She smirked

"And I regret every moment since."

Fred wouldn't give up that easily, "Well if there's no videos, you should give us a demonstration of you abilities."

"Go ahead Sophia, show them your skills," McKenna teased.

"Fine, I will," I stood up. Immediately I was super nervous, but I couldn't let them win. I did a point turn, two sashe turns, and a leap where I landed on foot facing them. After which I smiled and bowed. They stared at me, I grinned wider. With one last wave I left the great hall. Finally, a dramatic exit of my own!

By the time seven o'clock rolled around I was outside of the classroom with my friends. Jennie was talking about her violin when I remembered something, "You guys! I almost forgot. Professor Flitwick is starting up a musical group, and two students are already involved, a cello and trumpet player. So he was wondering if we, well everyone except Diana,wanted to join!"

"Hell to the Yes!" Abby cried "With Jennie and McKenna on violin, you on viola, and me on flute, we'll rock this school!"

"Why the hell not!" McKenna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Actually, I don't think I'm going to continue playing. Without Orchestra, it won't be fun," I told them.

"WHAT!" Jennie and McKenna yelled.

Dumbledore opened the large oak doors. His hair billowed behind him in the airflow from the doors. He looked like some odd mystical creature. "We'll talk about this later," Jennie told me and we entered the classroom. The four other exchange students came in also. Three boys and one girl, all about our age.

Dumbledore stood in front of the class and motioned for us to sit down, "New students welcome, I trust your studies so far have been pleasant," we all nodded in agreement, "Well to start off why don't you introduce yourselves to the class. As I can see you don't know each other." A boy in Hufflepuff started. I wondered if McKenna knew him.

I missed his name but caught the rest, "I'm a fourth year Hufflepuff. And I play the trumpet. I'm from South Dakota." South Dakota? I can't remember the last time anyone mentioned anything about South Dakota. That is one weird ass state. The boy had really light brown hair that flipped up in the front. His faced was covered in freckles, and had blue eyes.

I jumped in next, "I'm Sophia, and I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw. I'm from Michigan, greetings."

McKenna went next, "I'm McKenna, fourth year in Hufflepuff. Also from Michigan." She waved at everyone.

Jennie followed, "Hey I'm Jennie! I'm with these crazy kids!" She said motioning to all of us.

"Abby, Slytherin," she looked around the room. Others may think she was just having a glance, but I knew that she was silently judging each and every one of them. Or perhaps she was playing Sherlock again.

"I'm Diana, a Gryffindor from Michigan."

Next were the others. A dark haired girl with tan skin named Ally from Ravenclaw. A Gryffindor boy, Theo, had floppy brown hair. I wondered if he could even see me through the tangled mess. The last was Carlton, another Hufflepuff boy, whom bore blonde hair.

We thought we were done with the introductions, we were wrong. "My name in Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I was once a Gryffindor and I am from England," I've always wished I had a long name. Not a long lettered name, but a multiple names name. It gave off a more dignified and respectable vibe when you introduce your self. I longed for a name that people would take note of. A name that I could put on a plaque or shout to the world. But alas that's not what I received, at least I got a decent one.

Professor Dumbledore taught us a simple charms spell which levitated objects. After a few frustrated attempts my practice feather danced above my head. I looked around, McKenna, Ally, and Carlton had theirs' in the air as well. I made the feather sway above my head to the rhythm of Pachelbel's Canon in D and turned to the boy next to me. One of the major downsides of being in a group of five is pairing up. So when Dumbledore told us to take seats at the two-person desks I heroically volunteered to be the odd one out. I watched the boy's feather head up as well.

"Okay initiate conversation and defuse the awkward," I told myself.

"So the trumpet," I said.

He looked up startled, "What? Oh, yeah. The trumpet, I play it."

"You stated that already, but good to know you have a functioning memory."

He laughed, "Sorry, I spaced. But yeah, I used to play in the school band, then a jazz band, and now I'm going to play in a group here."

"I was asked to join that, but I was never planning on continuing after high school. So I just decided that I would focus on being a freaking wizard."

"What instrument did you play?"

"The most badass instrument of them all, but yet the most misunderstood."

"Viola?"

"And Bingo was his name-o," we laughed. On the inside I was beating myself up for not knowing his name. The only solution was a nickname. What do I know about this kid? He's a random kid from South Dakota who plays the trumpet. That's it! "Can I call you RTP?"

"What does that mean?"

"Random Trumpet Player."

"Fine but, you know my name is-"

I cut him off, "Shh RTP. Hush now." He rolled his eyes and smiled. I glanced back at the others.

Jennie seemed frustrated, "Okay, how do you do this?"

"Think airy. Be the feather Jennie!" I bull-shitted her. I began to laugh when she seemed to concentrate on "being" the feather, but low and behold she freaking did it. Her feather soared up and joined the others. Not long after everyone else had theirs' in the air. Dumbledore called the class to a close for the evening.

I really hope this isn't all a dream, or a prank. Because if it is, damn MTV, you got me!


	10. Chapter 10

*McKenna Point of View- First Hogsmeade Trip

The next few weeks were as normal as the first day but I started to get bored through the weeks. It's now Saturday and everyone in the Hufflepuff common room is talking about going to Hogsmeade. Where the hell is Hogsmeade? I asked myself on the way to the Great Hall. As I was pondering this I bumped into Sophia, the twins, and lee.

"Hey guys!" I stated when I walked up to them.

"Good morning sunshine. The world says hello," Sophia replied with a turn. That resulted in a fit of laughter from Lee and I, while the twins just shook their heads. Just then, RTP rounded the corner; we had become pretty close over these few weeks.

"Hello my fellow classmates. A lovely day isn't it?" He asked with enthusiasm. I chuckled. Sometimes he was too Hufflepuffey.

"Why yes, it is kind sir." I joked with him. We then walked to the Great Hall together laughing at little things we would say to each other. When we entered the hall there was no sign of our other friends so we all sat down at the Hufflepuff table. I took this moment to ask about Hogsmeade. I figured either Lee or one of the twins would be able to answer my questions.

"Where and what is Hogsmeade?" I asked. RTP, Lee, Fred, and George looked at each other while sophia and I waited for an answer. Finally, Lee answered me.

"Hogsmeade is a little village outside of Hogwarts; it's where we got off the train. Third years and up can take trips there on special occasions. They have some pretty cool places. Like the three broomsticks where you can get butterbeer or The Hog's is also Honeydukes, a sweetshop-" He mentioned with excitement in his voice, but before he go on the twins cut him off.

"ZONKOS!" They cried.

One spoke, "Time to stock up on prank supplies!" They continued to talk about pranks and whatnot, so I carried on the conversation with RTP.

"How do we get there?" I asked him. Before he could answer, Diana ran up yelling something. I couldn't understand her because of her lack of air. When she finally reached the table she babbled on like an idiot.

"GUYS! I heard about the Hogsmeade trip today and I really want to go to their sweet shop! Maybe they have chocolate!" Just then her face got firetruck red as she realized that we weren't sitting alone, but in fact were surrounded by men. Then out of the blue she started to laugh like a maniac, but that was normal for Diana.

Sophia ushered her to a seat, "Breathe and calm down, I desire chocolate too." Diana was looking down at the table, obviously still embarrassed about what happened. Jennie then entered with Harry. Not far behind her was Abby leaving a blonde haired slytherin I assumed was Draco.

Once they all reached the table we talked a little longer about how great Hogsmeade is. During that conversation RTP and Lee offered to take us to the village, because we had no clue where to go. Fred and George promised to show us the prank supplies they got. I noticed that Jennie and Harry kept talking and whenever someone else tried to talk to them they would be off in there own little world and not hear a thing they said. Once we finished with our breakfast we went to our separate houses to get our wizard money for Hogsmeade.

Shortly after gathering my money I meet up with RTP in the common room and we trailed off looking for everyone else. Not long after wandering around in silence we found Abby, Sophia, Diana, Jennie, and Lee shouting at a painting of dancers. Apparently, from what I heard, one of the dancers was blaming Lee for something. The current issue was of no importance to me and I was eager to get to Hogsmeade, so I grabbed the back of Sophia's shirt and pulled her. Which grabbed everyone's attention. Mostly because she stumbled backwards, but thankfully she caught herself before falling. By then all the arguing had stopped and had been forgotten. So we made our way back down the staircases and out the doors to Hogsmeade.

As I left the warm castle interior I soon missed it. It was a chilly day and I don't do very well with the cold, despite being from Michigan. I looked around me; it didn't appear that anyone else was bothered by the cold. I was walking next to Lee and Sophia while Jennie, Diana, Abby, and RTP were behind us. Lee started telling me how Fred never shuts up about Sophia nowadays, causing Sophia to blush and use her 'shut up' look to keep me from laughing. Before long, we noticed the other students that were on their way to Hogsmeade as well. They must have left the same time we had and we just didn't notice them.

The small village had finally come into view. Brown roofs stood pointed and tall, people talked and hurried to get out of the cold. It was nothing compared to Diagon Alley, but nothing in the muggle world came close. "Where to first?" Abby asked.

"HONEYDUKES!" Diana screamed, surprising Lee and RTP.

Sophia grabbed her arm and ran toward the closest shop with a multi-colored sign advertising sweets. "Come on!" she yelled back at us. We glanced at each other for a second then ran after them. The shop was an explosion of colors and smells, all tempting and inviting. By the time we left the shop a bag full of fantastic goodies had been bought by everyone.

As we walked down the lane toward the Three Broomsticks and Zonko's Abby spoke, "Have your needs been satisfied Diana?"

"All except the need for Butterbeer girl!" She goofily laughed. And we turned into the Three Broomsticks. The largest booth fit five, perfect for us girls, less perfect for RTP and Lee. Jennie sat down first in the half circle booth. Abby to her left and I to her right. Sophia sat next to me, and Diana beside Abby. The boys settled on the booth next ours, put their stuff down, and walked over to the bar to order seven butterbeers. Before they came back Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George entered. Jennie waved as soon as she saw them.

"Way to be obvious Jennie" I laughed at her. She glared at me then glanced over towards the door. She got a giant smile on her face which concerned me. I slowly looked in the direction that she was looking and found Neville coming in with a boy, Seamus Finnegan I believe it to be. Before I could say anything Jennie called, well more like screamed across the Pub, "Neville! Over here! Come sit by us!"

I was pissed and embarrassed all at the same time. Neville, who seemed just as shocked as I was, stood there for a second then slowly made his way over. I wanted to punch Jennie so much in that moment or at least scream at her. However I was forced to settle for a glare towards her because Neville was approaching, and fast. She replied with a big toothy grin. Neville arrived just as the others did with our butterbeers.

"Hello ladies," Fred and George said, passing Neville. "May we join you?"

Diana replied, "Sure, but as you can see space is limited. You could sit in the booth next to us."

"Nonsense," he said. Fred and George quickly pushed multiple tables together and pulled chairs up for everyone.

Sophia stood up, "Here Neville, have my seat." She pulled him towards it before he or I could protest. Sophia smirked at me as she placed herself between Fred and Ron. Unless I have vision problems, I swear I saw George send Fred the same smirk Sophia had sent me.

"Abby, I think I see Malloy over there." I pointed out as he entered the Pub. She whipped around then realizing what she did turned back, cheeks red as a Gryffindor.

"It's fine Abby go talk to lover boy. And take Katara with you." Jennie commented. Abby was about to protest but Diana had already grabbed her arm and was dragging her over towards him. Which gave us plenty of room. Harry scooted next to Jennie followed by Ron and Hermione.

"So Neville," Sophia started,"how are my insane friends doing in Herbology?" She obviously wanted to get a conversation going between the two of us.

"Fine." he mumbled while looking at his hands. "Damn this kid really is shy." I thought to myself. I looked around trying to see if Diana was embarrassing Abby in front of Malloy. When I finally spotted them Abby looked pissed at Diana, and I could tell that the guy looked scared of her, but who could blame him. She is very strange. I went back to the conversations at our large table. Jennie was laughing at something Harry had said, Sophia was talking about aging potions with the twins, Lee was explaining Quidditch to RTP, and Neville and I were sitting there awkwardly staring straight ahead. We were getting nowhere with awkwardly shy silence so I tried my best to start a conversation.

"So... what other classes are you taking?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, I'm taking muggle studies." I couldn't believe it. I got him to talk!

"That's funny, so am I." I grinned and we continued talking about random things until our butterbeers were gone.

"Well, I need to stop by Dogweed and Deathcap before I head up to the castle." Neville stated.

"Is that the shop with all the cool plants in the window?" I asked. It looked really strange and I liked to go to strange shops just to see what there was.

"Yeah it is, it's even better inside," he continued with a little excitement in his voice that soon died.

"You mind if I come with? I wanted to check it out anyway but I highly doubt any of these guys would want to go." I said motioning to my flirty friends.

"Sure," he mumbled then exited the booth, I followed after him. Sophia saw me and gave me the look she always gives me; the I told you so look. I rolled my eyes and left the three broomsticks with Neville.


End file.
